Fushigi Yuugi: A Mysterious PLAY WITH GUYS!
by Mint Crystals aka Regenbogen
Summary: Ch.7 Loaded! WARNINGS: Shounen-aiTwincest and lots of OOC. 2nd Warning: Amiboshi says gay lines. 3rd Warning: Nakago acts like a retard. Last Warning: Mitsukake - 'nuff said. But Hotohori acts cute!
1. Appearances: Tamahome, Chiriko, Suboshi,...

Authors' Ramblings: 

C: We HAVE NOT watched the OVAs.  
S: So if things don't make sense, that's alright, because... they're not supposed to.  
C: Now let's continue to the good stuff. 

* * *

Fushigi Yuugi episode 40 something: (recaps with C & S) 

S: ...And then, they were huddled around Hotohori, trying to look sad.  
C: Tasuki had a hard time suppressing his snickers and Chichiri was trying to hide his smile but his mask seemed to be frozen in that silly little grin.  
S: Suddenly Hotohori glares at them.  
"Shut up you fools, get me a mirror and let me have one last look at myself before my beauty leaves this world..."  


* * *

ACT 1

S: 1000 years later...  
C: Taiitsukun, who looked even uglier now (can you imagine that? I don't want to) was busy chi-blasting the four beast Gods and the seishi out of her palace.  
S: She was busy blasting the four beast Gods?  
C: Yeah you remember how she always punches the Nyan-Nyans out through her roof! Anyway, she blasted only the guys because the girls knew better than to piss her off with comments to her repulsive appearance.  
C: [pause] ...Hello? Are you listening?  
C: Ok anyways, Taiisukun's ugly face peeked out of the door and yelled, "...And don't you ever come back again!!!" Shattering everybody's eardrums.  
S: Where did those poor hotties go?  
C: Up into the clouds!!!  
S: Um, noooooo... they fell from the clouds... like angels... into our arms.  
C: The readers wouldn't want that. It'd be called a 'Mary Sue'!  
S: Who's Mary Sue?  
C: MIAKA!!! Grrrrr...  
S: Why do you hate her so much? It's such a waste of energy.  
C: Well, why do you like her? OH NO!!! Shelley's been possessed by the midget who takes over people's bodies!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  


S: ...umm, anyway...  
S: So mysteriously overnight, they appear scattered around our city. While we were in our beds dreaming of porking Tamahome and Tasuki...  
C: And **HOT**ohori! Tee hee. Anyways, by the way, Nakago fell into a gay bar.  
S: NAKED! HE FELL IN NAKED!!!  
C: And got raped... actually, no that's too sad. And danced around singing 'I'm Too Sexy'.  
S: In your dreams!!! = p  
C: How'd YOU know?! I never told anyone!!!  
S: (no comment) [pause]  
S: The next morning, we wake up and I go to—  
C: The john to take a piss and dream of Tasuki in the shower, and brush your teeth with your little Chichiri toothbrush and put on make-up from your Hotohori make-up kit. Yeah, yeah, we already know.  
S: Hotohori has his own line of make-up? WTF...  


S: I wake Cecilia up, no...wait, it's usually the other way around. Ok, Cecilia's already up eating breakfast and I come in announcing "I HAD THE BESTEST DREAM LAST NIGHT!"  
C: And I shriek equally loud, "I DID TOO!!!"  
S: "No you didn't, mine is better!"  
C: "Yeah right, what could be better than Tamahome, Tasuki, Hotohori and Nakago having a foursome and licking whipped cream off each other—"  
S: "TAMAHOME, TASUKI, HOTOHORI, NAKAGO AND ME!  
C: "Eww, who wants to dream of YOU?"  
S: "Oh shut up and eat your shit so we can go get ready. I'm tutoring at your school today, don't even test me—I will soooooooo, embarrass you in front of Alex and what's his face!"  
C: @__@  
S: ***whips out her car keys*** "Let's go."  


* * *

ACT 2

S: We arrive at school very very very early to see that the janitor is buffering the floors—but wait!—  
S: From afar, this "janitor" actually looks very very hot... for a janitor! His dark blue hair catches the dim ceiling lights and for a second he turns his face around—  
C: YOU MEAN AROUND AS IN JUST TURNING YOUR HEAD AND NOT SHOULDERS LIKE TATSUHA FROM GRAVITATION DID IN THE OVAS???  
C: ***thinks for a second*** YOU BITCH! TAMAHOME'S A JANITOR?!?!?!?  
S: Ahem. Then I run up and strip his janitor suit off... mmm... ***porno music plays in the background***  
C: @_@  
C: NO!!! Tamakins and Nakkie-poo make the BEST COUPLE, not YOU and Tamakins!!!  
S: Geez, you say "Tamakins" like he belongs to you or something. ***Mutters*** Selfish bitch.  
S: Ok, that doesn't happen but... we must have been standing there for a while because the next second the bell goes and a bunch of little kiddies are running all over me hurrying to their first class. "Cecilia, get to class so I can go rape this hottie janitor!"  
C: "OMG TAMAHOME!!! Run for your life like I'm going to do just now! This old lady is SCARY!!! Run!!!"  
S: "Ugh, whatever... Look, you scared him off. Where is he? Damn, he got away from us. Don't worry, I'LL find him while you go to class."  
C: "Like hell I will! I'm coming too!!!"  
S: "Look the principal's coming!" ***Points***  
C: "Oh yeah right haha like I believe that." ***Sees Ms. Nelco*** "SHIT!" ***Runs***  
S: "Ahhh, that got rid of her..." ***Scrambles away in search of Hot Janitor Guy***

C: Meanwhile in my class...  
C: I see...CHIRIKO! "OMG, must sit next to him so I can copy his answers and not fail this class!!!"  
C: "Ahem. Hey there..." ***Waits for reply***  
C: "Okay... we'll get along just fine..." *sweatdrop*  


S: Hmm... my spider senses are tingling. I think Tamahome went... THIS-A-WAY!  
"Oh... Hello Ms. Nelco, I was just about to the library to go torture—err tutor my first student for the day… I'll be heading there now..." ***puts on big toothy grin* *solutes with two fingers*** ...[pause] ***turns and backs away slowly into the library***  
S: Damned stupid principal, now my spider senses are no longer tingling...  
S: Ugh... "Uh, hi Mr.Bankley... Oh, he's right over there? Alright thanks."  
S: Shelley walks up to the... wait a second, I'm Shelley—why do I always refer to myself in the third person?  
C: "Because you're gay and empty-headed?"  
S: "Oh shut up Tomo the Homo, you're supposed to be in class!"  
C: ***Wails*** "I'm NOT TOMO!!!" ***Floats back into the class***  


S: As I was saying before Tomo the Homo interrupted... A few desks away sat a 15-year-old boy. (Don't ask how I knew. I just have a spider sense.)  
C: "More like you memorized everything from the 100,000 F.Y. sites you've visited." ***Quickly shuts up and floats back to class for real this time***   
S: Ugh, I hate when she falls asleep in class and her spirit comes and haunts me with insults.  
S: ***Walking, walking, walking up to the table*** "Hi there, I'm Shelley. I'll be your tutor for this period. And you are..." ***looks up at student*** "OMG, YOU ARE, SUBOSHI!"  
Suboshi: "Eh?"  
S: Darn! He can't speak English! ***thinks back to previous animes she's watched***  
S: "Ai shiteru!!! KAWAII!!! AHHHHHHH!!!" ***Squeals like a Gravitation Fangirl***  
Suboshi: "What?! I'm Suboshi and I'm not taking Japanese as a course..."  
S: "AAAAAHHHHHH!!! YOU SPEAK ENGLISH!" ***Faints***  
Suboshi: "Doesn't EVERYONE speak English around here?" @_@ [pause]  
S: ***5 seconds later, gets up, dusts herself off, pulls out a chair and sits down*** "So today's lesson is—" ***looks at his balls***  
S: "That's VERY inappropriate young man! Put those away immediately!"  
Suboshi: "No, my Ryuuseisui stay with me."  
S: "You named your balls?"  
Suboshi: "NO! THEY'RE NOT MY BALLS, THEY ARE MY RYUUSEISUI!"  
S: "Ok, whatever."  
S: "Today's lesson is..."  
Suboshi: ***snores***  
S: "Shit! Lost him already..." ***looks at sleeping beauty*** "Oh well, time to find Tamahome."** *Spider senses re-activated***  


C: OK, MY TURN!!! In my class we are learning about structures and forces, yay...  
Ms. Freizen: "Alright, get into groups of two!"  
C: "Oh, oh, oh, CHIRIKO IS MINE!!!" [pause]  
Everyone: ***stares***  
Boy in blue: "Haha, Cecilia likes Chiriko!"  
C: "Nuh uh, I just wanna get good grades—I mean... I want to get good-looking legs, heh heh..." ***sweatdrop***  
Chiriko: ***doesn't want to work with Cecilia at all, but no one wants to work with a funny looking short kid*** "Okay..." ***sighs***  
C: "Yay! All right, you do the assignment and later show me the answers, k? K. Bye!" ***Saunters away to find Tamahome***  


C: OK, gotta find Tamakins... Gotta find Tamakins...  
C: As I follow my crotch to Tamahome, I hear banging in one of the lockers! I wonder why?  
Locker: "HELP! LET ME OUT!"  
C: O_o "I wonder why the locker's talking to me?"  
C: ***Kicks locker***  
Locker: "Oi!"  
C: "Um... lockers can talk???"  
Locker: "PLEASE, LET ME OUT! 34-56-12, Please help me!"  
C: "Um, okay." ***Turns the combination, but stops mid-turn*** "HEY! What do I get for breaking and entering into somebody's locker? I could get suspended!!!"  
Locker: ***Shuts up, for once***  
C: Oh well, I'll bet there's magic lamp in there! EEEEEEE! "Okay, first I wish that Tamakins and Nakago get together. Then I wish that—"  
Locker: "LET ME OUT ALREADY!!!"  
C: O_o "...Alright, I suppose, if you insist."** *Turns combination*** I hope there's a hot guy in there...  
***A geek stumbles out***  
C: "A GEEK!"  
Geek: "I AM NOT A GEEK!"  
C: Oooh, but with a little work... he can become a Hot UNGeek!  
Geek: ***sigh*** "Thanks for helping me... I was just getting some books from my locker when a bunch of big football guys came and pushed me into my own locker and locked the door. Next thing I knew... I was in my own locker with the door locked!"  
C: "BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
Geek: ***bawls and cries on Cecilia's shoulder*** "I was so alone and afraid… HOLD ME!"  
C: "Awww... there there, Geek—I mean... What did you say your name was?" ***Thinks*** He looks familiar... sorta like...  
Geek: "Amiboshi."  
C: ***pushes away to look directly into Gee—err Amiboshi's face*** "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"  
Amiboshi: ***surprised* *steps back***  
C: "AMMMIIIIIIIBOSHIIIII!" ***Runs forwards, arms spread wide in bear hug position*** (If you can't picture this, think of Shuichi x Yuki).  
Amiboshi: ***backs up quickly, and runs towards the library***  
C: ***Stumbles, trips, and falls face first* *looks up*** "NOOOOOO! COME BACK! I didn't get my reward for saving you!" ***Puckers lips***

S: ***Hears a scream and runs to the source*** "Omg, Cecilia, are you hurt, are you ok?"  
C: "AAAAAHHHHH!" ***WAILS and throws a tantrum on the floor*** "COME BACK..." =*(  
S: "Ok... you need mental help, we're taking you to the school nurse RIGHT NOW!"  


S: ***Knocks on door of infirmary***  
***singing voice comes from inside***  
Voice: "Cooooming..." ***Door opens***  
S: "Nurse, nurse!" ***Looks up*** "Wow, you're tall..."  
C: "MITSUKAKE! OH GOD, NOW I'VE SEEN IT ALL..."  
S: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" ***Pauses*** "I can't believe you're wearing that shade of lipstick with those shoes!"  
S: "C'mon Cecilia, we're leaving." ***Mutters*** "Geez, the nurse is crazier than the patient."  
Nurse Mitsukake: "Alright, have a nice day." ***smiles stupidly***

S: "Ok Cecilia, you're sure you're okay now? 'Cuz I am not taking you to a nurse that wears purple lipstick with red high heels. She just looks like a freak, and I don't want a freak messing your fragile little mind up more than it already is."  
C: ***long pause*** "...I'm not messed up." ***Sighs*** "All of this is the geek's fault..."  
S: "Geek?! Stop blaming your problems on geeks! Geeks have feelings too you know!"  
C: "Spaaaazzzzzzz! It was his fault though, 'cuz he was hot."  
S: "How is that a reasonable blame?"  
C: "If he was ugly, I wouldn't have been screaming after him."  
S: "Um... ok, what I don't get is how you can fall in love with a geek that is supposedly 'hot'." ***snickers***  
C: "Shut up! It was AMIBOSHI!!!"  
S: "Ok, now I'm convinced you're a lunatic. Bye mental Cecilia... hope those little naked, green leprechauns don't get you when the talking dog takes out your brain and feeds it to his pet human."** *walks away casually***

C: O_O Scary... I think I'm not the only one going crazy. "Hmm, well, I'd better get back to class." Heehee, not that I'm actually planning to. ***waltzes off to find Tamahome***  
C: Alright, I think I'm out of sight, so I don't have to go to science. And if I find another geek in a locker, I'll be sure to hold on tight so he doesn't escape!** *hears banging in a locker***  
C: My, my, aren't I lucky today! ***knocks on the locker door***  
Locker: "_ Ow."  
C: "Hey there cutie wutie pa tutie! Tell me your combination and I'll get you out in no time!  
Locker: "I'm not supposed to tell people my locker combination!"  
C: O_o "What the hell? What kind of person prefers being locked up in a locker than giving out your combination?"  
Locker: "Good students!"  
C: ...Why do I feel like this geek isn't the same geek I ran into just a minute ago...?  
Locker: "Get my teacher, Mr. Mal to open the locker! He knows the combination!"  
C: But it wouldn't be the same if he rescued the geek and not me! Oh well. I'll just get a baseball bat or something! ***grabs a bat out of nowhere*** "Alright geek, stand as far away from the door as you can! Cecilia to the rescue!!!"  
C: ***Hacks away at the locker door***  
C: I had really bad luck that day, because just when I was almost done breaking down the door, and possibly killing the geek, a police officer had to walk by!  
Police Officer: "What do you think you're doing?"  
C: "Er, heh heh?" ***looks up*** "EEEEEEEEEE! You're NAKAGO!!!"  
Nakago: ***raises an eyebrow*** "That's true, I'm Nakago..."  
C: "AAAAHHH!! AAAHHH!! AAAHHH!!" ***calms down*** "Since you're Nakago—"  
Nakago: "Nakago-_sama_."  
C: "Yeah, what you said. You know where Tamahome the Janitor is, right?"  
Nakago: ***Laughs like a lunatic*** "Tamahome's a JANITOR?! LAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
C: He didn't know? Hmm, well, now he does. Aha! NAKAGO can lead me to Tamakins! Yay! "Well, let's find your sweetie, k? And then we can go buy a camera-You're paying, of course—And we can go to some place and I can tape you guys going at it! I'll make a copy for you and Tamakins FOR FREE and I'll keep the original! Deal?"  
Nakago: ***Thinks for a sec*** "That sounds nice. But before that, about the locker..."  
C: ***Mutters*** Aw shit. I was hoping he'd forget.  
Nakago: "...I'll let you off the hook if you help me find Tamahome."  
C: ^_^ "Hai!"  


* * *

Next Episode: 

At a rather strange place we meet 2 other F.Y. characters and face quite a predicament when one pulls out a gun and threatens to kill us all!!! 

WHY IS NAKAGO RATHER UNEASY??? 

WHY IS TAMAHOME SO VIOLENT??? 

WHY IS MITSUKAKE STILL WEARING UGLY PURPLE LIPSTICK??? 

Find out in chapter 2 of this crazy, twisted, violent, and hilariously stupid F.Y. continuation! 


	2. Appearances: That's for YOU to find out

Authors' Ramblings: 

S: So I'm guessing you came here to find the answers to the questions from last chapter.  
C: No need to sound all dramatic... just get on with it.  
S: But I wanted to make it more suspenseful!  
C: Well, it ain't working too well... Anyways...  


* * *

ACT 3

S: While Cecilia was buttering up Nakago (not in that way you sick-minded people!), I was still busily attempting to stalk Tamahome through the halls of the school.  
S: "Dum dee dum... OH SHIT!" ***holds crotch*** "After all these hours of searching high and low for Tamahome I have completely forgotten that I drank 19 cups of prune juice in the morning, and now my bladder is about to give!!!"  
S: ***Runs down the hall screaming and holding her crotch***  
S: "Outta my way kid!" ***Pushes a geek into a row of lockers***  
Geek: ***Thick rimmed glasses fall off his nose as he slams into the locker*** "Hey, watch out! That was not nice! I'm telling my brother on you and he's gonna chase you around swinging his Ryuuseisui!"  
S: ***Yells back*** "Ha, you mean he's actually going to whip out his balls and threaten me with them? Good for him!!!"  
S: ***Stops someways down the hall*** Hmm... that's strange, my spider senses are stronger than ever... or maybe it's because I really really need to go! ***quickly makes a left into the girls' washroom***  
S: "Ahhh... relief..." ***Swings open stall door***  
***BAM!!***  
S: "WHAT WAS THAT?!" ***Looks into stall to see a man in a blue jumpsuit with his head in the toilet bowl***  
S: "OMG! Need some help there, mister?" ***Leans over to help him up but knocks over a mop instead***  
***Mop hits flusher, and toilet flushes***  
Man with head in toilet: "Ragrhhrharhhggglugggglugghfft"  
S: ***Sweatdrop*** "Oops..."  
***Toilet stops flushing and man whips head out surfacing for air***  
S: ***Runs for paper towel dispenser and grabs a handful and runs back towards the stall***  
S: "I'm sooo sorry... Will you please accept this as a sign of apology." ***Stuffs paper towel in dude's face***  
Man with paper towel in his face: "Mmfankmffyou." ***Removes face from paper towels***  
S: ***Gasps in surprise*** "Tamahome?!"  
S: ***Squeals*** "Oh I knew I'd find you here! ...Ok, maybe not HERE, but I knew I'd find you!"  
Tamahome: "Umm..."  
S: "Oh nevermind, pee forgotten!" [pause] "What the hell are you doing in the girls' washroom anyway, you perv!"  
Tamahome: "It's not what you think! I was in here scrubbing toilets 'cuz it's my job, woman!"  
S: "Oh yeah! You're a janitor, Haha!" ***Smacks forehead*** "I completely forgot."  
S: "Tamahome, why're you a janitor anyway?"  
Tamahome: "Why are you so nosey? I don't even know you. But, it's nice to have someone to talk to..." ***Eyes tear up***  
Tamahome: "It's a tragic story really... but you probably won't believe me..." ***sighs*** "An evil hag blasted me from my world and my lover and I got separated...WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  
S: ***Gives crying janitor a weird look*** "Umm.."  
S: "There, there..." ***pats Tamahome's back*** "I'm sure you'll be reunited with your lover soon enough."  
Tamahome: ***sniffles***

C: Shelley wasn't the only one who had to deal with over-dramatic guys. Nakago wasn't emotional, he was SCARY! ***shudders***  
Nakago: "Ugh, damn that old, fat, smelly, disgusting Taiitsukun!!! You know what she did?!"  
C: "Awww, did she try to rape you?"  
Nakago: ***slowly turns to glare at C*** "No..."  
C: "Okay, then... Tamahome?"  
Nakago: ***Starts to turn red with anger*** "Shut... up..."  
C: ***Scared* *sweatdrop***  
Nakago: ***Screams violently at the roof with his fists tightly clenched*** "That old fart separated me from Tamahome!" ***Grabs his gun and starts shooting randomly at the nearby lockers*** "That is the worst crime ever!"  
C: ***Grabs Nakago's wrists*** "Nakago! Calm down! There might be a geek in one of those lockers! What if the football guys shoved Amiboshi in a locker again? You could hurt him!"  
Nakago: ?  
***A loud wail comes from down the hall***  
C: "Oh, no!!! You did hurt him!" ***starts pounding on the locker doors yelling 'Amiboshi'***  
Nakago: ***stares with pity at the psychotic behavior*** "Baka..."  
***Another wail echoes down the hall***  
C: ***Looks up*** "Hey, it's coming from the girls' bathroom... Nakago! Did your bullet find its way into the bathroom?** *Runs into the bathroom***  
C: ***Sees Tamahome huddled in a corner and her jaw drops*** "Oi!" ***sticks head out of the bathroom*** "Nakago! BATHROOM PARTY!!! You're honey's in here!" 

S: ***Comes out of stall carrying a wad of tissue paper for Tamahome and stops mid-step. A leg catches her eye and a hyper voice belts out, "Nakago..."***  
S: "Cecilia! What the hell are you doing in here? How dare you ruin my moment with Tamahome!" 

Nakago: ***Thunders in*** "Tamahome!!!"  
***Walls start to shake***  
Nakago: "TAMAHOME!!!" ***Ceiling starts to crack and a light bulb bursts***  
Tamahome: ***Stands up slowly*** "Nakago...? ...Nakago??! ***Sees Nakago*** "NAKAAAGOOO!!!!"   
***Part of the ceiling collapses***  
S: "Omg, I'm getting outta here!" ***Runs past Nakago***  
C: ***Takes one step backwards out of the bathroom*** "Wow, I've never seen a bathroom collapse, I gotta stick around for this!" ***Shelley runs past her***  
S: "OMG! Tamahome and Nakago are still trapped in the girls' washroom!"  
C: ***Says cheerfully*** "That's ok, they can take care of themselves." ***Stares in awe awaiting the disaster***  
S: "Look, I see a shadow emerging from the bathroom!" ***points in direction***   
C: "Is it a bird? ...Is it a plane?..."  
S: "No! It's a janitor!!!"  
***Both see Tamahome run out of the girls bathroom with Nakago in his arms***  
S: "...Heh, who woulda' thought... A janitor saves a police officer..."  


Tamahome: ***Drops Nakago*** "You're HEAVY!"  
Nakago: ***Looks deeply into Tamahome's eyes*** "...Tamahome..."  
Tamahome: ***Makes googly eyes at Nakago*** "...Nakago..."  
Nakago: "...Tamahome..."  
Tamahome: "...Nakago..."  
Nakago: "...Tamaho-"  
C: "TAMAHOME! NAKAGO! TAMAHOME! NAKAGO!"  
S: ***Stares back and forth at the name calling*** "Ahem... can I interupt this lovely-dovey moment for a second? ...DO YOU GUYS REALIZE THAT WE JUST ABOUT DIED TRYING TO REUNITE YOU TWO?!"  
C: ***Says truthfully*** "_I_ didn't almost die."  
Tamahome: "Thank you, honestly..."  
Nakago: "And to celebrate..." ***Whips out a gun***  
S: "EVERYBODY! DOWN!"  
***BANG!!! BANG!!! BANG!!!***  
Nakago: "WE'LL TREAT YOU TO A MCDONALD'S HAPPY MEAL!"  
***Pieces of ceiling fall around him as he cringes sheepishly***  


* * *

ACT 4

S: "My car is right over there!"  
All: ***Walks up to the piece of shit***  
C: "Shotgun!!!"  
S: "Damnit! I forgot I had all those books... I think I can only fit one person in the back." [pause]  
All: ***Turns toward Nakago***  
Nakago: "All right! I'll be honoured to sit in the backseat!"  


***BAM! BAM! BAM***  
S: "Ugh, why won't he be quiet? ...Look! There's a speed bump!" ***Steps on gas***  
C: "Hold on tight, Tamahome, she's a crazy driver!"  
Tamahome: "What about Nak-"  
***BOOOM! Thump, Thump***  
S: "Oh he's fine, nothing to worry about, dear."  


***We Arrive at McDonald's***  
S: "Okay, everybody out!"  
S: ***Runs around to the back and knocks on the trunk*** "Come on out, Nakago, don't be shy..."  


Tamahome: "Was it a rough ride, Nakkie-poo?"  
C (in background): "Awwwwwwwwwwwww..."  
Nakago: *_*  
McDonald's worker dressed up as Ronald McDonald: "Welcome to McDonald's! I'll take your order, sir."  
S: ***Opens eyes wide and looks at the name tag on Ronald McDonald* *Leans closer and blinks twice*** "TOMO?!?!"  
S: ***Looks back and forth from Cecilia to Tomo*** "Alright, this isn't funny anymore. Would the real Tomo the Homo please step forward!"  
C: ***Ignores Shelley's insult and turns to Tomo*** "You sure look better now that you ditched the black and converted to red and white make-up."  
Tamahome: ***Clutches Nakago's arm and glares at Tomo***  
Tomo: ***Goes back and forth between Glaring at Tamahome and batting his eyelashes at Nakago***  
***Suddenly a voice yells from behind***  
Voice: "HOLD UP!" (Like K from Gravitation)  
C & S: ***Raise their eyebrows at the panty hose over the robber's head***  
Nakago: ***Screams like a girl and dives behind the counter***  
Tamahome: "Don't worry, I've handled situations like this before!" ***Grabs a nearby mop***  
Robber: ***Approaches counter*** "Hand me all your money or Ronald McDonald goes to hell..." ***Points gun at Tomo***  
S: "We could care less..."  
Robber: "...Ok, I'll kill him first and then I'll get everybody else!"  
Tamahome: ***In a quick motion he swings mop at Robber's shoulder***  
Robber: ***Swings around and pulls the trigger***  
Nakago: ***Screams again behind the counter***  
Tamahome: ***Wrestles the robber down and pins him with the mop***  


[Meanwhile]  
S: ***Sees bullet fly through the air and nest itself in a chicken burger that someone is chomping down on***  


Tamahome: ***Puts robber in a Full Nelson and head-butts him***  
Nakago: ***Peeks out from behind the counter and says nervously*** "Tamahome...becareful, he's armed."  
C: ***Looks at the weapon and snickers*** "Yeah... with a pellet gun!"  
Tamahome: ***Shout above Cecilia*** "I'm armed too... with a MOP!"  
Tamahome: ***Pulls the panty hose off the robber's head and ties the robber upside-down to a nearby chair***  
Nakago: ***Timidly comes out and tries to act all brave speaking in a booming voice*** "Is everyone alright?!"  
Tomo: ***Grabs Nakago's arm*** "My hero!" ***Bats eyelashes***  
Tamahome: ***Runs up to Tomo and bitch-slaps him***  
Tomo: ***Cries*** "You slut! You smudged my make-up!" ***Bitch-slaps back***  


[While Tamahome and Tomo are bitch-slapping eachother back and forth C&S run over to the person eating the McChicken Sandwich]  
C: "MITSUKAKE? Again?"  
S: "Ugh! And you're still wearing that hideous lipstick with those God-ugly shoes."  
C: "Nevermind that, are you ok?"  
Mitsukake: "Arrhh... No, I bit down on something and my filling came out."  
S: "Hey! I'm practicing to be a dentist, I can take a look at that."  
Mitsukake: ***Opens his mouth as Shelley's coming closer... and burps in her face*** "Ooops, excuse me."  
S: "Ew yuck! ...Anyway, I managed to find something lodged between your two front teeth." ***Grabs a metal spoon and shoves it into his mouth***  
Mitsukake: "Owrr..arr..ghrr..." ***gags***  
S: "Ok, just spit it out now."  
Mitsukake: ***Spits out a bunch of teeth***  
S: ***Rummages through the teeth and finds a silver pellet*** "Aha! There it is!" ***Holds up the pellet in front of her admiringly***  
Mitsukake: ***Gives Shelley a gaping toothless smile*** "Fanksh dear."  


[A male voice calls out of nowhere]  
Voice: "Gennnrou!!!"  
C&S: ***Look at eachother and say simultaneoulsy*** "Genrou?"  
C: "Hey Genrou's Tasuki's bandit name!" C&S: ***Looks around the restaurant...***   
[Tomo and Tamahome are bitch-slapping eachother, Nakago is watching Tamahome with little hearts in his eyes, Mitsukake is on the floor gathering his teeth, and a red-haired guy with fangs is tied upside-down to a chair]  
C&S: "TASUKI?!?!" 


	3. Appearances: A football BOY?

Author's Ramblings: 

C: There's nothing to ramble about today.  


* * *

  
ACT 5

Everyone: ***Stops what they're doing as a guy dressed in pink with a frilly tutu around his waist runs in on his toes***  
Ballerina: "Genrou!"  
Robber: "Kouji!"  
Ballerina Kouji: ***Runs up to robber and links his arm through the hollow back of the chair and does the Bandit Dance***  
***Dwoing! Dwoing! Dwoing! (Genrou! Kouji!) Dwoing! Dwoing!***  
Robber: ***Spins around upside-down with his legs flailing in the air as the Ballerina runs around in circles dragging the chair with him***  
C: "The Dance of the Bandits?! LET ME JOIN IN!" ***Dwoing! Dwoing! (skips over to join)***  
Nakago: ***Suddenly turns serious*** "Hey! You in the pink tutu and you with the screwed up teeth"  
Mitsukake: ***Looks up***  
Nakago: "No, the other guy. The guy that's frolicking with the Ballerina. You are both under arrest for attempted robbery and possession of a dangerous weapon."  
S: "A pellet gun? Nuh-uh..."  
Tamahome: ***Gives Tomo one final bitch-slap and runs to stand beside Nakago***  
Tomo: ***Falls on his ass and starts bawling his eyes out***  
S: "At least Ronald McDonald doesn't go to hell."  
C: ***Stops bandit dance and stares at Tomo*** "Tamahome, I think you hurt his feelings."  
S: "OMG, look they're getting away, all this useless rambling gave that Ballerina enough time to untie the robber."  
S: "And where's that Happy Meal you owed us?!"  
C: "Yeah, I'm hungry, it's lunch time!"   
Nakago: "Errr, well you see..." ***nervous look at Tamahome*** "Heh, heh... Well, I don't have any money, because last night, when the old hag blasted us away, I fell into a gay bar, and spent all my money on buying drinks..."   
Tamahome: ***starts turning red with anger*** "You WHAT?!"   
Nakago: ***screams***  
Everyone: ***covers ears***  
C: "Ouch, Nakago, when'd you become so GAY?"  
Nakago: "Hmmm, well, I think it was when-"  
Tamahome: "NAKAGO! How could you?! After everything we've been through..."  
Nakago: ***Jumps*** "Tamahome!!! I'm sorry! But it wasn't my fault-"  
Tamahome: "Arrgh! That's it! I'm breaking up with you! I'm not going to stay with somebody who doesn't respect me!"  
Nakago: =*(  
Tomo: "YES!!! Alright, Nakago-sama, FINALLY you're free!"  
Nakago: ***Cries and sweatdrops at the same time***  
C: "Woah, wait, Tamahome, calm down! Don't dump Nakago! You can't just be sure that he cheated on you when there's no evidence!"  
Tamahome: "Huh? I never thought that he cheated on me..." ***scratches head***  
C: "What? Didn't you suspect that he was cheating on you with guys from the gay bar when he said that he spent all his money on buying drinks?"  
Tamahome: "...Um...No?"  
C: "Then why're you freaking out?"  
Tamahome: "Don't you get it? He spent all the precious money on buying beer! And after all those long hours of driving around a garbage carriage to make the money!"  
S: "Huh? What's a garbage carriage?"  
C: "It's probably a garbage truck in Ancient China or something."  
S: "Ugh, I shoulda' known. How obvious was it... Nakago spends all his money at a gay bar."   
C: "Alright Nakago, time to do some panning."  
S: "Oooh, I know! Tomo, if you steal us some McDonald's we'll let you kiss Nakago!"  
Nakago: "Whaaaaaaaaaat?! I never agreed to that!"  
Tamahome: "Fine go kiss him, you bastard! WAAAAAAAHHHH! You filthy money waster. WAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I hate you! WAHHHHHHHHH!"** *Runs out of McDonald's crying***  
Nakago: "Noooo... Don't leave me alone with Tomo and two girls wanting me to pay for their Happy Meal! TAMAHOME! WAHHHHHH!"  
S: "Why's everyone so girly?"  
C: "Maybe Taiitsukun blasted them one too many times..."  
S: ***Looks at Nakago pathetically*** "Okay... Let's go find Tamahome so he'll shut up and stop whining."  
C: "Are you sure you want to leave Nakago alone with Tomo? I don't trust him." ***Sees Tomo trying to look coy***  
S: "Alright, Tomo, there's no way you can look sexy wearing a clown costume with a red afro."  
C: "Plus, your make-up's all smudged."  
Tomo: "Oh yeah!" ***Whips out make-up kit***  
Nakago: ***A frightened expression replaces the one filled with grief*** "And to think, I took cover with Tomo behind the counter all the while tugging at his afro for comfort."  
S: "Oh, by the way Tomo, nice wig!"  
Tomo: "But this is my real hair."  
C: "Uhhh... let's leave now."  
Nakago: "I'm coming toooooooo!"  
S: "No way in hell, I'm not gonna tolerate whining."  
C: "Lock him up in the trunk again!"  


[Meanwhile, Tamahome runs across the busy city streets sobbing. Cars screech to a halt as he runs right in front of them.] 

C: ***Shouts above the banging noises coming from the trunk*** "I wonder where Tamahome is."  
***Screeeeeeeeeech***  
S: ***Swears out the window*** "GET OUTTA MY WAY YOU LITTLE PUNK!"  
C: "Shell, that looked like Tamahome!"  
S: "Nahhh... my spider senses tell me he's in his little Janitorial broom closet crying a bucketful." 

[Meanwhile Tamahome runs blindly infront of an ugly blue car.]   
***Screeeeeeeeeech***  
Driver: "GET OUTTA MY WAY YOU LITTLE PUNK!"  
Tamahome: ***Runs away crying even harder... and trips over his own feet on to the sidewalk*** "Waahhh... You don't have to so mean, I'm already heart-broken."  


***Shelley and Cecilia arrive back at school... Oh, AND Nakago too, almost forgot about him in the back trunk***  
***We run towards the school... until we hear a banging coming from the car. Oops it slipped out of our minds to let him out.***  
C: "Hey why don't we just leave him in there?"  
S: "No, he'll dent up my trunk." ***Throws car keys to Cecilia for her to let him out***  


Nakago: "Phew... ok, bathroom break."  
C&S: @_@  
Nakago: "All those bumps and potholes on the way back... almost made me wanna urinate right in the trunk."  
S: "I WOULDA KILLED YOU IF YOU DID, NAKAGO! I certainly don't want my car to smell like piss everytime I get in and drive."   
C: "Ok Nakago, you go take a squirt and we'll wait... ***watches Nakago run into the bathroom*** "...Not."  
S: "You go that way, and I'll go this way. We'll meet at the disaster area!"  
C: "The..what?!"  
S: "The Girls' Bathroom." 

S: ***Walks down the hall suspiciously looking for Tamahome*** "Where in hell did that crazy janitor head to anyway? Pfft... he's probably hiding in a broom closet somewhere."  
**ANNOUNCEMENT: "Would tutor number 349 please head down to the library, your student is waiting for you... Tutor number 349 head down to the library..."**  
S: ***Thinks for a sec*** "Mehh... doesn't concern me." ***Stops*** "Wait! That's me! Ughh, I hate how they refer to us as numbers like lab rats. Hmmm...." ***Contemplates*** "Lose my job... or give up the search. Lose my job... or give up the search... ....LOSE MY JOB?! Eugh! Cecilia can look for Tamahome's ass herself." ***Heads towards library***

C: ***Walks down the hall suspiciously looking for Tamahome*** "Tamahome... now now Tamahome, don't hide from me. I'll give you **50 CENTS** if you come and turn yourself in! Wait... why am I talking like Nakago?"  
**ANNOUCEMENT: "Would student number 1587 please head to the general office... Student number 1587 head to the general office..."**  
C: ***Thinks*** "Is that my number? Was I 1586 or 1587? Humph! I hate how this prison-uh.. school refers to us as numbers."  
C: ***Keeps walking*** Hmm, they have no reason to call me down to the office... I mean I had quite an uneventful day today. All I did was destroy a locker, possibly kill a student, take part in destroying the bathroom and skip a few classes... oh well, that can't be me. I guess I'm number 1586. 

S: ***Rushes into the library and puts on a huge fake smile*** "Ok, where's that brat Mr. Bankley?!" Oops.. "I mean, where's my precious little pupil?"  
Mr. Bankley: ***Points at a girl in a football jacket***  
S: ***Walks over confidently*** "Hey there, I couldn't help noticing your long beautiful purple hair."  
Girl: ***Sighs deeply*** "Thank you, but my hair is NOTHING compared to Hotohori-sama's."  
S: "Eh? Ok, well lets get started shall we? By they way, my name's 349-I mean, Shelley."  
Girl: ***Smiles and looks up*** "I'm-"  
S: ***Interrupts*** "Yes, what's your name little girl?"  
Girl: "I'm a boy!"  
S: "Aahh, I see why you need tutoring!" ***Whips out a Sex Ed. binder*** "Ok, I see that you're a bit confused about your gender, dear, but don't worry... once I'm done teaching you all the names of the sexual reproductive organs, YOU'LL NEVER MISTAKE YOURSELF FOR A GUY AGAIN!"  
Girl (boy?): ***Insists frantically*** "But I am a **guy**!"  
S: "Now now, calm down." ***Sits down and opens binder*** "Lets start with the basics..." 

C: ***Runs around in circles muttering*** "Where is Tamahome? Where is Tamahome?" ***Bumps into someone and lands on her ass***  
C: ***Looks up*** "Uhh..." ***Sweatdrop*** "Oh hi Ms. Nelco, nice day outside isn't it?"  
Ms. Nelco: ***Glares***

[15 minutes later]  
C: "...But I swear my number is 1586! You called 1587 to the office today, isn't that... uh, Chiriko's number?"  
Ms. Nelco: "Well since you brought that up, I'll tell you the other violations that you have committed."  
C: "Geez, stop making it sound like I killed somebody."  
Ms. Nelco: "Actually, that's not far from the truth... Apparently while you were **SKIPPING** Ms. Freizen's science class, and running away from your partner assignment, might I add you dumped the whole project on him... A student was violently assaulted inside his locker."  
C: ***Interrupts*** "But how can that be? How can **ONE** student fit in a locker, let alone two?"  
Ms. Nelco: "Ahem, actually, he was locked up inside the locker and we are assuming that the same culprit that locked him in the locker is the same one who took a baseball bat and smashed the locker he was standing inside, causing him a violent nosebleed, you should also note that this student is a hemophiliac."  
C: "What? Being assaulted in a locker, turns people on?"  
Ms. Nelco: "EXCUSE ME?! Young lady! That is an inapproriate part of this discussion! Anyway... we have reason to believe that you're suspicious of this crime. Our video records show you walking out of your science class at 9:00 AM. At that time no one else was wandering the halls."  
C: ***Thinks*** "But... but... how do you know it's not a tutor... Tutor number..." ***Thinks up a number she remembers hearing*** "...349!"  
Ms. Nelco: "That could not be true because our video records clearly show that the tutor you have mentioned was in the library tutoring student number 1487. So you had better explain yourself, **1587**!"  
C: ***Sweatdrop*** ***Remembers Amiboshi saying something about 'foot ball guys' and 'lockers'*** "Ms. Nelco! I think I have found your culprits! Earlier today while I was heading to the... washroom, I bumped into a friend of mine telling me that he had been previously locked in a locker by some football guys. So I'm putting two and two together... and I'm getting five!"  
Ms. Nelco: "What you're saying absolutely makes no sense."  
C: "But yes it does! Two plus two is five. Ms. Nelco, I know you're the assistant principal and all, but you really should learn your math!"  
Ms. Nelco: ***Confused*** "What I mean is that I'll look into the situation concerning football players. But that is no excuse for your skipping class and failure to attend the two classes afterwards." ***Gets up*** "In the meantime, you will be going over your basic math skills in the detention room until the principal has a moment to speak with you."  
C: "Hey! That's not fair, I was skipping class for a good cause!" Ooops! ***Sweatdrop***  
Ms. Nelco: "Get in there, 1587!" 

S: "...And that's the easiest way to distinguish a girl from a boy."  
Girl (boy?): "But I have all the sex organs of a man! Look!" ***Rips shirt open***  
S: "EEEek! My virgin eyes!" ***Tries to button up the girl's shirt*** "Heh, don't get all hysterical dear... You're just a late-bloomer, they'll grow in one day."  
Girl (boy?): "Ugh, what a waste of a period when I could have been in Social class hitting on Hotohori-sama..."  
S: "Why do you keep bringing that guy up? Sensible women would go after hot guys like Hotohori." Wait... Hotohori... Hotohori-sama... "HEY YOU KNOW HOTOHORI?! How do YOU know Hotohori? Who are you anyways?"  
Girl (boy?): "I'm Nuriko, the quaterback of the school football team." ***Proudly shows off the stitching on his jacket*** "Well thanks anyway, you should come to the game tonight, we're gonna kick those barbarian's asses!  
S: "Uhh, what kinda team name is Barbarians anyway?"  
Nuriko: "Oh just bunch of bar-brawlers who think they're all that 'cause their quaterback's a big fatty."  
S: "Um ok, see ya there and good luck on the game." ***Shakes head*** That was strange. "Well, back to the search for Tamahome."  
S: *Heads out into the hallway* "Geez, where is that dirty, PMS-ing janitor!" ***Runs around in squares muttering***

[Flush goes off in washroom and a voice emerges]  
Nakago: ***Calls out of the bathroom*** "Uh, sorry guys. After I was done pissing, I realized I really had to go number two... I'm sorry it took so long, but the things I ate in the morning and not to mention the car ride back..." ***Pokes head out of bathroom*** "Um, friends? Little girls... where are you?" 

* * *

Next Episode: 

WILL NAKAGO EVER FIND HIS "FRIENDS"? 

WILL SHELLEY EVER STOP RUNNING AROUND IN SQUARES? 

WILL CECILIA BE ADDING TWO PLUS TWO FOREVER IN THE DETENTION ROOM? 

I don't know... stop asking me so many questions! 

And please review, it really encourages us to act more stupid and finish this. ^____^ 


	4. Twins strip eachother: YEEHAWW!

Authors Ramblings  
S: Thanks to all our dedicated and supporting reviewers!   
C: See, everybody, Shelley is the more stupid of us! The way she acts, you'd think that we'd won the lottery or something... Yeah, thanks for reviewing, everybody who reviewed!  
S: ON WITH THE SHOW!  
C: _  


* * *

ACT 6  


C: "But it wasn't me! I swear!"  
Ms. Nelco: *points at the door of the detention room* "NOW!!!"  
C: "Okay, okay, don't have to get upset over such a small thing..." ***takes a glance at the assistant principal's red face*** "Errr.... heh heh... ***takes refuge in the detention room***  
C: ***Walks into the D.T. room and runs through a cloud of smoke*** "Blegh! Is the old lady trying to suffocate me or something?" ***looks around for a seat and sees a familiar looking guy occupying the only chair in the room***  
Guy: ***Takes a drag on his cigarette and swings his feet onto the table***  
C: ***Sees that the guy is sitting on a stack of 6 chairs and tries to pull the bottom chair out from under him ***  
Guy: "Eh? Oi!!!"  
C: "Hey, don't be such a prick, didn't you learn the meaning of the word 'share' in kindergarten?" ***looks up to give him the finger***  
C: "Huh? Amiboshi, wow, you look a lot better now that you ditched the glasses and the suspenders!" ***nods approvingly at the leather jacket and tight jeans*** " ...When'd you take up smoking? Oh hey, what are you smoking anyways? Crack?" ***smirks***  
Amiboshi (?): "I'm Suboshi!"  
C: "Hmmmmm? Oh, so that's why you're being such a bastard... Tee hee!"  
Suboshi: "Shut up."  
C: "That's not very nice. I happen to like talking! So... what kind of crime did you commit to get yourself in here?"  
Suboshi: "I was walking down the hallway swinging my Ryuuseisui, and for some reason they thought that it was inappropriate. Oh, and I managed to put somebody in a coma. Not a very big deal, so I don't see why I'm here!" ***takes a puff***  
C: "Oh, did they take your balls away, then?"  
Suboshi: "No, you pervert, they're right here..." ***grabs crotch***  
C: "...Masturbating? Aha, where's your brother when you need him, eh?"  
Suboshi: "Hmm... He should be coming right now..." ***sees Cecilia drooling*** "Er, coming to rescue me, not the one you're thinking of!"  
C: "Damn... Such nice thoughts... But he'll be _coming_ later on, right?" ***nudge nudge***  
Suboshi: "Don't touch me, you geek!"  
C: "Huh? But, but your brother's a geek!"  
Suboshi: "But he's a hot geek, because naturally, he looks just like ME."  
C: "Okay, whatever. But at least spare a chair for me."  


[Meanwhile ...at school]  
Tamahome: ***Arrives at school and heads towards the janitor's office blowing his nose on a cleaning rag* *sighs*** "This is all Tomo's fault... I hate him." 

[...at McDonald's]  
Tomo: ***Gets shivers up his spine*** "Somebody must be talking bad about me! It doesn't matter because I've got more important things to worry about like winning Nakago's heart with my handsomely good-looks... No one can resist a sexy bitch like myself! Rawr!" ***Pats afro***

[...somewhere else]  
Nakago: ***Sneezes*** "Either I'm getting a cold or someone's thinking about me. I hope it's Tamahome and not Tomo..." ***shudders at the thought***  


* * *

ACT 7

S: ***Stops running around in squares to catch her breath*** "Damnit! ...I'll never find him. I looked all over the place and this is just taking way too much time. And I haven't even had lunch yet..." ***Heads towards cafeteria but stumbles when a kid nearly runs her over*** "Hey watch it kid! You don't go running around knocking into people like that!"  
Kid: ***Stops and turns around*** "...Hey aren't you that person who nearly mauled me over?!"  
S: "Are you sure it was me and not your own clumsiness?"  
Kid: "Yes, I'm sure."  
S: "I don't believe you." ***Walks off***  
Kid: ***Starts to say something but realizes that he had better stop wasting his time* *Runs towards the office***

Suboshi: "...And I'll bet aniki is going to come in... 3... 2... 1..."  
C: "Blast-off!!!"  
***Silence***  
Suboshi: "Umm, lets try that again--3... 2... 1..."  
***A loud boom is heard near the entrance of the door and the walls shake***  
C: "What was that...?" ***Walk towards the door and steps out* *sees a geek crawling towards his glasses*** "Oohhh!" ***runs over geek snatching away the glasses*** "So we meet again, Amiboshi! This time you have to kiss me or else I'm not giving you back your glasses!"  
Amiboshi: "...Oh that's ok, you can keep 'em. I've got an extra pair!" ***Pulls out a pair of glasses from his shirt pocket and puts them on*** C: "WHAT?!" _  
Amiboshi: "Hey... aren't you the girl who let me out of my locker?"  
C: "Yep! And aren't you the boy that owes me something?" ***Bats eyelashes***  
Amiboshi: ***Thinks*** "Oh yeah!" ***Reaches into a pocket and pulls out a pencil*** "You dropped this." ***Walks into the detention room***  
C: ***Follows Amiboshi*** "Oooooh, so eager to _see_ your brother..."  
Suboshi: "Aniki! Hurry up and strip, chop chop chop... I ran out of cigarettes and I'm gonna go crazy!"  
C: "Did you say _STRIP_?!  
Suboshi: "Yeah, we do this all the time. When I get into trouble and run outta cigarettes aniki comes and either brings me a new pack or we switch places." ***Looks at Cecilia and jumps back*** "Eew, you're drooling all over my leather jacket. Get out!" ***pushes Cecilia out the door***  
C: ***Bangs on door*** "Oi! ...I have an detention!" ***attemps to look in through the cracks***

[On the other side of the door...]  
Suboshi: "Honestly, aniki, I don't see why you wear such ugly clothes. I mean, blue pants that are WAY too tight at the bottom and WAY too loose at the butt? Nuh uh. And where in hell did you get those suspenders? I won't even begin to talk about how your shirt is the same color as..." ***looks at brown shirt*** "Well, you know what I'm implying."  
Amiboshi: "Uh huh, and you're gonna look exactly like this when we switch." ***Takes off glasses and hands them to Suboshi***  
Suboshi: "I don't need glasses, it's gonna be all blurry."  
Amiboshi: ***Smiles sweetly*** "Don't worry, they're not prescription. I wear them 'cause they look cool with my suspenders."  
Suboshi: O_o   
Amiboshi: "Do you wanna go through with this or not?!" ***Tugs off suspenders***  
Suboshi: "Ok... fine... for the sake of having a smoke..." ***Throws off jacket and pulls off his shirt***  
Amiboshi: "AAACK! When'd you get your nipple pierced?!"  
Suboshi: "I didn't, it's a clip-on. I wear it 'cause it looks cool with my clip-on earring."  
Amiboshi: o_O  
Suboshi: "Well hurry up and take off your ugly pants so I don't have to see my reflection in them."  
Amiboshi: "Do I have to put on the earring? ...And the nipple ring too?"  
Suboshi: "Only if you make me wear the suspenders and glasses."  
Amiboshi: "But I look good with the suspenders... What will people think if they see you without them, thinking it's ME."  
Suboshi: "They'll think you will look a lot better! But make sure you put on that earring or people will know that it's a clip-on."  
Amiboshi: "I'll wear them if you put on the suspenders." ***Slips off pants revealing brown and yellow striped boxers***  
Suboshi: "Nasty! You still wear those?! Didn't I give those to you on your birthday four years ago as a joke?"  
Amiboshi: "What do you mean joke? I liked them! They've been my favorite pair ever since."  
Suboshi: "Well, I know what to get you for our next birthday." ***Takes off his own pants***  
Amiboshi: "Otouto, I didn't know you liked wearing thongs, didn't you always prefer no underwear?"  
Suboshi: "Oh, I just started a few days ago cause they look nice on my ass. Hmm don't you think? You should start wearing them too! I have a few extras I can lend you."  
Amiboshi: "But they aren't comfortable. I don't like the feeling of something riding up my ass"  
Suboshi: "Well, you haven't complained up until now." ***smiles slyly***  
Amiboshi: "Well then why do you whine all the time when it's my turn and _still_ wear thongs?"  
Suboshi: "Are you still mad that I took your turn?"  
Amiboshi: "Yes, we had an agreement that Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays are my turns, and Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays are your's."  
Suboshi: "I'll make it up to you, aniki. If you really want you can take my turn today."  
***A loud banging is heard near the door and a voice shouts out, "What are you two doing in there?! Nevermind, I know what you're doing--Who's on TOP?!"***  
Amiboshi: ***Shouts through door*** "We take TURNS! But SOMEONE hasn't been following our schedule!!!"  
Suboshi: "It's not my fault! I thought it was THURSDAY! Give me those glasses!"  
Amiboshi: "Be careful, those are my last pair."  
Suboshi: ***Opens the door and walks out***

C: ***Takes the opportunity to grab his arm*** "Hey, if you help me get out then I won't broadcast your _relationship_ with your brother all over the school!"  
Suboshi: "I could care less... and get your hands off me."  
C: ***Thinks*** ..."I'LL TELL EVERYBODY THAT YOU HAVE A CLIP-ON EARRING!"  
Suboshi: "No way! I'll kill you!"  
C: "Not before everybody hears about it!"  
Suboshi: "Alright, fine... I'll go distract the secretary..."  


***Meanwhile, as Shelley approaches the school's cafeteria, she peers inside and sees a familiar blonde mullet.***  
S: "I think I recognize that hairstyle somewhere..."** *Walks up towards the guy with the crappy haircut***  
***Guy with mullet looks up***  
S: ***Stops in mid-step*** ..."N-Nathago? I mean! ...Nakago?!"  
Nakago: "I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE FRIENDS! ...Why did you ditch me..." ***Starts bawling*** "First Tamahome, and now my friends..."  
S: ***Laughs nervously and pats his mullet*** "Uhh... there there... I'm sure Cecilia found Tamahome by now." ***Says aside*** "Not that it's a good thing to have an obsessive cousin in the same room as her idol."  
Nakago: ***Sighs*** "Oh, that's a relief..."  
S: ***Stomache rumbles*** "I'm hungry. Money, Nakago... MONEY! You still owe me a meal."  
Nakago: "Uhh... ok. But don't tell Tamahome this, 'cause I stole from our little piggy bank." ***Walks up to the lunch lady as Shelley follows***  
Nakago: "10 cheeseburgers and 2 donuts please!"  
S: "Donuts? I didn't want donuts..."  
Nakago: "They're for me. Don't you know cops eat donuts all the time?"  
Lunch Lady: ***Interupts*** "Do you even have enough money?"  
Nakago: "Noooo... but..." ***Whips out gun and points it at her*** "If you don't give it to me... I'll shoot point blank!"  
S: "NATHAGO! ...Uh Nakago!" Am I starting to develop a lisp? OH NO! Not a lithp! Err... How is that possible I can lisp in my thoughts? ...   
Lunch Lady: ***Brings out a stack of burgers and 2 donuts*** "O-Okay... heh heh... here you go sir. Enjoy your meal." ***Quickly runs away*** S: "Nakago! I thought you were a wimp!"  
Nakago: "I am. This isn't loaded." ***winks***  
S: "You dirty cop! You're just as corrupted as those New York drug lords."  
Nakago: "No... I usually don't need to shoot because Tamahome is with me, protecting me with his mop and bucket... And sometimes Windex spray that hurts your eyes a lot." ***Starts sobbing***  
S: "Uh, Nakago! I thought you were the dominant kind..."  
Nakago: ***Looks up and gives her the death glare*** "I AM!"  
S: ***Sweatdrops*** "Ok... Um, lets eat now..." ***Looks over at Nakago and sees that he has already devoured more than half the burgers*** "Nak-" Nakago: ***Looks up with bits of food hanging from his mouth*** "Oh, did you want some?"  
S: "GRR!" ***Snatches a burger***

* * *

ACT 7½

Suboshi: "Blah blah blah! Blah? Blah blah!"   
Secretary: "...Blah blah?"   
Suboshi: "BLAH!!!"  
C: ***Electric slides away as Suboshi blahs away with the secretary***  
Suboshi: "Okay, I'm done the idiot act!!! Cool-guy-smoking-cigarette mood now!" ***Runs away***  
Secretary: "Eh? Amiboshi come back!" 

***Inside detention room***  
Amiboshi: "...There goes my geek image." ***Sighs*** "I hope my glasses are okay." 

***Outside the office***  
C: "Ugh, I'm so glad I got out of that prison!"  
Suboshi: "Ugh, I'm so glad I can go have a smoke now. I'm gonna get them."  
C: "Your stash? Where do you hide it?"  
Suboshi: "Locker." ***Turns to walk away***  
C: "Wait, I'm coming with you."  
Suboshi: "Whatever."  
C: "Hey, don't ruin your dear brother's image! What will people think of a smoking geek?!"  
Suboshi: "Oh yeah! I gotta change outta these ugly clothes... Good thing I have an extra pair of clip-on earrings in my locker."  
C: "Yeah, but what are you going to do about the clothes?"  
Suboshi: "Well, I'd rather go naked than be seen in loser-wear."  
C: "So does that mean you're gonna streak?" ***Checks for nosebleed***  
Suboshi: "Well maybe, but... I do have a trenchcoat in my locker. I'll just take off all the geek clothes and wear that over my thong."  
C: ***Gasp*** "Amiboshi wears thongs?!?!"  
Suboshi: "Uh, no! We didn't switch underwear! ...Besides, his were too damn ugly." ***Walks up to locker*** "Ah... the sweet smell of nicotine."  
C: ***Takes out a notebook and scribbles down Suboshi's locker number*** "Ooh, I'll remember to decorate this for your birthday!" ^_^   
Suboshi: ***Takes out a cigarette and lights it*** "Ahhh... I feel alive again."  
C: "You're gonna get lung cancer!" ***Pulls cigarette out of Suboshi's mouth***  
Suboshi: @_@ "Oi! ...Oh well." ***Pulls out another and lights it***  
C: ***Sighs***  
"Hey, you're still wearing your brother's clothes."   
Suboshi: "Hmph, you just wanna see me in a thong you pervert."  
C: "...So what if I am! ...Anyways. I'll turn around, I won't peek."  
Suboshi: "I'm smarter than that." ***Grabs trenchcoat and walks into the bathroom***

* * *

Next Episode:

WHAT WILL PEOPLE THINK OF A SMOKING GEEK? 

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO AMIBOSHI'S LAST PAIR OF GLASSES? 

WHAT WILL BE THE NEXT STUPID THING NAKAGO DOES? 

Keep reading to find out...  
(Sorry for the slow updating, had writer's block for a while...) 


	5. A Makeover in a Janitorial Salon!

Author's Ramblings:

C: It's easier to write stories when you planned it out.  
S: Oooh! We're so smart!!!  


* * *

ACT 8

[Back at the principal's office...]  
Ms. Nelco: ***barges into detention room and chokes in the smokey atmosphere*** "SUBOSHI! I thought I told you to get rid of those cigarettes!!! I'm through with you -- Detention for a whole week straight! And right now, as punishment for putting a student in a coma, you will head to room 102W5T Level C, first floor, West Wing 2095 to await further instructions. GET A MOVE ON IT!"  
Amiboshi: "....Alright." ***mutters under his breath*** "The things I do for love..."  
Ms. Nelco: "...AND AS FOR YOU, YOUNG LADY! You're next!" ***turns to look at an empty seat*** "Wha-what? Where did she go? ...The door only opens from the outside and the secretaries wouldn't have let her out...."  
Amiboshi: ***Makes his way out the door and closes it, forgetting about the principal***  
Ms. Nelco: ***Hears the click of the door shutting and rushes up trying the door knob*** "LET ME OUT!!" ***bangs on door*** "LET ME OUT!!! Suboshi! I'm gonna get you for this!!!" ***Bang! Bang!***  
Secretary outside: "HEY! QUIET DOWN IN THERE!" ***mutters under breath*** "Students these days..."  


[In the cafeteria]  
Nakago: ***Busily finishes the last burger but stops mid-bite*** "Hey, why do I have this feeling that we forgot something...?"  
S: "... Oh yeah! The ketchup! I never eat my burgers without ketchup." ***Runs to get some ketchup and steps in a puddle of fries and gravy*** "Ackhhh! The janitors at this school suck!"  
Nakago: "Huh? Janitor... janitor... Tamahome... Janitor... TAMAHOME!!! That's it! We forgot our search for Tamahome!"  
S: "Yeah, we should find him so he can clean off my shoe!" ***wipes shoe on Nakago's pants while Nakago stares off into space* *Suddenly grabs Nakago as a light flickers on in her head*** "We forgot the most obvious place!"  
Nakago: "Um... the playground?"  
S: "BAKA! The Janitor's Office!"  
Nakago: "Oh... Ohhhhhhh... right right... The Janitor's Office."  
S: "No time to waste, Nakago! Lets go there before he runs off somewhere else!"  
Nakago: "But I haven't finished my burger yet!"  
S: ***Grabs Nakago and drags him off*** "You've eaten yourself stupid." 

C: ***Calls into boy's washroom*** "Suboshi! Hurry up. If I didn't know better I'd think you were shitting bricks! Is constipation a problem for you?" ***giggles***  
Suboshi: ***Walks out with trenchcoat wide open, black thong clearly showing*** "That's disgusting you pervert."  
C: ***Stares at Suboshi's crotch*** "What are you talking about... I'm not a pervert..."  
Suboshi: ***Snaps fingers in front of himself*** "Ahem, my face is up here."  
C: ***Continues staring*** "Are you sure? I don't believe you..."  
Suboshi: ***Glares and reaches around himself to do up the belt on the trenchcoat***  
C: "Awww... you looked better when it was open."  
Suboshi: "Hey, that's what aniki always says."  
C: "Your brother's absolutely right... so how about listening to him and keeping it open."  
Suboshi: "Oh no! Aniki! He probably got stuck with janitorial duties."  
C: "Janitorial duties?"  
Suboshi: "Yes. Everyday, as punishment for getting in trouble, I have to go scrub toilets with the janitor. I bet that's where poor aniki is right now..." ***Gets emotional*** "Ohhh, and it really stinks! It stinks so bad in there... poor aniki. By the end of the day, you'll be able to smell him a mile away and I'm going to have live the guilt of making my brother smell bad..."  
C: "Oh cheer up. Just spray him with Febreeze!"  
Suboshi: "Um.. no, help me think of a better idea."  
C: "Ooooh let's kidnap him from the janitor's evil grasp!" ***Laughs evilly*** "Wahahahoo..."  
Suboshi: "Eh... ok, why not. Let's go fast before the smell seeps into his hair and he'll have to spend an hour trying to wash it out."  
C: "I agree. You sound like you know what you're talking about. You must know from first-hand experience." ***Starts to walk away and stops, turning to face Suboshi*** "Wait. How do we know exactly which washroom to go to?"  
Suboshi: "Don't worry. I've been doing this since I came here, they never send me to washrooms other than the one that's dirty 24/7."  
C: "But... isn't it clean after you're finished?"  
Suboshi: "No, the stains are permanent. Besides, I don't waste my energy on scrubbing like the janitor does. I just sit there until he's done." ***Walks off in opposite direction***  
C: "...And the janitor doesn't even make you do anything? What a janitor!" ***Runs after Suboshi***

Amiboshi: ***Wanders the hallways in search of room 102W5T Level C, first floor, West Wing 2095*** "Hmm..." ***holds up a map of the school*** "I hope that they didn't make him do this everyday!" ***walks up to an arbitrary room*** "I bet this is where I'm supposed to be." ***Opens the door and looks around the brightly lit room. Desks... Chairs... and... a nurse putting on purple lipstick?!*** "Uhhh..." ***Steps inside as the nurse hikes up her skirt and adjusts her panties*** "Ack, my eyes!"  
Nurse: ***Turns around and reveals a name tag that reads Nurse Mitsukake*** "Oh... hello. Do you need healing?"  
Amiboshi: ***Turns around and runs away*** "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
***Runs down and finds a room to take cover in*** ***Hears sniffles coming from a closet in the room*** "Oh no, those football guys probably found another person to pick on! I must help him, I know what it feels like to be stuck in a locker for the whole day..." ***Walks over to the closet door and opens it*** "Are you ok, mister?"  
Mister: ***Wipes eyes and sniffles a bit*** "No, I'm not... are you?"  
Amiboshi: ***Inspects the blue jump suit*** "Hey, are you a janitor?"  
Mister: "Yes, are you the student that's going to help me scrub toilets today?"  
Amiboshi: "What? Um I don't know, I'm looking for room 102W5T Level C, first floor, West Wing 2095... You must know the whereabouts since you're the janitor."  
Mister Janitor: "Yes, you're in it right now." ***Rolls eyes*** "Well, lets get scrubbin!" ***Steps out of closet with a sponge and bucket*** "Bring my mop for me please."  
Amiboshi: "W-what?! She never said anything about scrubbing toilets! This is too severe a punishment. Poor otouto... that explains his funny scent after he comes home from school." ***Grabs a mop from the closet and follows the janitor*** "...Are you sure you're ok? I mean, you were crying pretty loudly."  
Mister Janitor: ***Chirps*** "Of course I'm alright! Cleaning is fun! It always cheers me up after..." ***Trails off as his eyes tear up***  
Amiboshi: "Um, ok. Let's get to it then..." ***sighs***  


* * *

ACT 9

***Amiboshi and the janitor enter the washroom***  
Amiboshi: ***Holds his nose and bends down to start scrubbing the urinals with a torn up a sponge***  
Janitor: ***Stands there looking glum...*** "Ya know what, I don't feel like scrubbing today. All that crying tired me out, I'm going to go sleep in my janitorial closet. You just keep at it and wake me when you're done..." ***Starts to walk off***  
Amiboshi: ***Jaw drops*** "What kind of a janitor are you!" ***Runs after him***

[Outside of a washroom]  
C: "Wow, that took a long time. Are you sure this is the right place? 'Cause if you aren't, I'm going to be sooo mad!"  
Suboshi: "Yes, I'm positive. I recognize the scent from all the way out here. Now all we have to do is wait for the janitor to arrive. He always takes a long time getting his mop because I never help him like has asks me to."  
C: "Oh, wait. Did you bring your brother's clothes with you? He'll want to change into them."  
Suboshi: ***Makes a face*** _ "Yes... he will... unfortunately." ***Pulls his brother's clothing out of a huge pocket in his trenchcoat.***  
C: "Yeah, you're right. He looks better without glasses." 

***A familiar looking blue-haired janitor steps out of the washroom and following behing him comes a "cool" looking guy with a mop and bucket in his hands***  
C: "Eeeeeee! Tamahome!!!"  
Suboshi: ***Does a double-take*** "Holy shit! I'm hot! Oh wait, it's aniki!" ***Drops clothing in a heap and runs over the pile*** _CRUNCH!_ "Oh, aniki... you don't smell that bad yet. I'm so glad we got here in time!"  
Amiboshi: ***Stands surprised as he is bear-hugged*** "Uh, did you bring my clothes? Your pants are too tight... and your leather jacket's too hot to wear in the school. Why do you wear it, anyways?"  
Suboshi: ***Looks over to the pile of clothes*** "Yep, I brought them safe and sound!"  
Amiboshi: ***Walks over to his precious suspenders*** "Wow, you took good care of my suspenders... and my shirt... and my pants... and... MY GLASSES!!!!" ***Dangles a cracked pair of glasses in his fingers*** "M-m-my glasses... My last pair of glasses! What'd you do to them?! You took such good care of my suspenders, and shirt, and pants... but why not my glasses?! I know you hated them but you didn't have to break them like that!" ***Cries silently***  
C: ***Stops jumping around Tamahome and blinks*** "Oi! I have your other p-"  
Suboshi: ***Runs up to Cecilia and covers her mouth and threatens*** "Give 'em to me..."  
C: ***Spits in his hand and peacefully hands them over***  
Suboshi: "Aniki! Look, I have your glasses! And I went through a lot of trouble to get them back!" ***Walks past Tamahome and wipes his own hand on a cleaning rag dangling from the janitor's pocket***  
Amiboshi: "...Huh? Y-you have my glasses?" ***Takes his glasses and puts them on*** "I feel so pretty."  
Everybody else: ***Sweatdrops***  
Amiboshi: "I'm gonna go change now, I'll be right back!"  
C: ***Grabs Amiboshi by the collar*** "Hoooold on a sec, I refuse to let you change back into old men clothes. Suboshi is right about your unfortunate apparel... If you don't want to get locked in another locker then I suggest you ditch the clothing."  
Amiboshi: ***Thinks for a very very long time*** "Hmm... But my boxers don't fit well in these pants."  
Tamahome: ***Interrupts*** "Yeah, they are sorta sticking out from the top."  
Suboshi: "Yeah, and I want my clothes back!"  
C: "Don't encourage him to change back into geek-wear!"  
Tamahome: "I know! Lets give him a make-over, that'll cheer me up!"  
C: "What the hell..."  
Tamahome: "I've got extra clothes in my janitorial closet. Let's go!" 

***While all of this make-over business is going on... Shelley and Nakago are off doing this and that, this and that, this and that...***  
S: "Do you even know where we're going?"  
Nakago: "Of course I know where I'm going. Tamahome and I usually sneak off to make love in his little janitorial closet. Isn't that kinky?"  
S: O_o "Uhh.. sure.. if you say so. But don't the brooms and mops get in the way?"  
Nakago: "No, actually... they make it ever kinkier, if you know what I mean." ***Wink wink, nudge nudge***  
S: "Oooh, aren't you the naughty one, Nakago. Now excuse me while I go and puke in this trash can right here." 

[Back at Tamahome's Janitorial Office - which has been turned into a salon]  
Tamahome: "Just sit right there and I'll be back with the clothes." ***Points to an upside-down trashcan***  
Amiboshi: ***Dusts it off and sits down obediantly***  
Suboshi: ***Calls after Tamahome*** "Wait, I wanna pick out the clothes so I won't be embarassed walking next to him."  
C: ***Watches as the two guys walk away*** "Well since we don't have a lot of time..." ***whips out make-up kit***  
Amiboshi: "I didn't want to go through with this... but I guess I sort of owe my brother for taking care of my glasses."  
C: ***Rolls eyes*** "Why? You're not even going to be wearing them after this... Ok, just turn your head this way and pucker your lips." ***Proceeds to decorate Amiboshi*** "Which shade do you like best? Barbie Pink or reddish-brown?"  
Amiboshi: "BROWN! I like brown!"  
C: "Hmmm..." ***totally ignores him*** "I think Barbie Pink would look great on you." ***Spreads lipstick over Amiboshi's puckered lips*** "Ok, now smack them together like this." ***demonstrates***  
Amiboshi: ***copies***  
C: "Hmm... Ok, now this one's a bit more tricky." ***Takes out eyelash curler*** "Just keep your eyes open, don't worry I won't poke them out."  
Amiboshi: ***Opens eyes really wide***  
C: "Wow, you're a very agreeable person."** *Holds eyelash curler to Amiboshi's eyelashes and squeezes the device together***  
Amiboshi: "Well I've never had a make-over before... are you sure I'll look okay?" ***Bats eyelashes***  
C: "Of course I'm sure. You look beautiful already!" ***Claps hands excitedly***  
***Tamahome and Suboshi return***  
Tamahome: ***Looks at Amiboshi*** "....HAHAHAHAHA! That cheered me up!!!" ***Snickers at Amiboshi***  
Suboshi: "What the hell are you doing?!?!? Get away from him!" ***Pushes past Tamahome, sending him flying into the door and shoves Cecilia out of the way***  
C: "That was not nice! Violence is bad!" ***Stomps on Suboshi's foot*** "Violence is bad!" ***Bitchslaps the back of Suboshi's head*** "Violence is bad bad bad!"  
Suboshi: ***Turns around*** "Hey... I thought you said violence was bad... Oh well." ***Grabs a nearby sock from the lost and found box, spits on it and wipes his brother's face off***  
Amiboshi: "But- she said Barbie Pink is my color!"  
Suboshi: "Don't you understand anything aniki!" ***Scrubs at his brother's mouth***  
Amiboshi: "Isn't this a make-over for me?"  
Suboshi: "This is a make-over to get you to look _COOL_ not feminine!"  
C: ***Jumps in*** "But he'd make a pretty girl! ...Hey Suboshi... You would too! I should turn all of you into pretty girls!" ***Calls over to the janitor with a bucket stuck on his head*** "Tamahome! You too! Get over here! Nakago will surely want you back if you look pretty - We have Barbie Pink!"  
Tamahome: ***Stops jerking at the bucket on his head*** "Err on second thought, I like this bucket. It smells like Pinesol."  
Suboshi: ***Nudges his brother to stand up*** "Ok, here are the clothes... go behind those mops and change."  
Tamahome: "Err.. Wait! You can't go over there." ***Runs blindly into a wall in the opposite direction with the bucket still on his head***  
Amiboshi: ***Steps behind a wall of mops and brooms*** "W-what's this doing in here?" ***Holds up a bottle of lube*** "I thought this was a janitorial closet.... Oh.. and this... and that..." ***Looks down at the kinky toys strewn all over the floor***  
Tamahome: ***Pries bucket off his head and runs over to snatch away the items in Amiboshi's hand and walks back to where he was originally standing*** "Oohh... they're of no importance. Just change already!"  
Suboshi: "But I could swear I saw a bottle of lube... and a package of..." ***Thinks..*** "Eeew, aniki! Do you know what you just touched?!"  
Amiboshi: "...Yeah, I do..." ***Wipes his hand on the mops and then goes to changing into his new clothes***  
Suboshi: ***Catches the clothes that his brother flings at him***  
C: "Throw one to me! I want a souvenir!" ***Tries to catch a sock***  
Suboshi: "MINE!" ***Snatches it away*** "I have to change into these clothes you know." ***Runs away to hide behind another wall of mops***  
C: "Well... I guess now it's just you and me, Tamahome. So you can show me what you're hiding behind your back, I won't tell!"  
Tamahome: "Well... ok, if you promise not to keep one as a souvenir." ***Holds out his hands***  
C: "Oooooh, okay! I won't tell anyone..." ***Crosses fingers behind back... and legs... and arms... and toes... and even eyes***  


* * *

Next Episode:

WILL TAMAHOME FIND OUT WHAT CECILIA'S DOING WITH ALL THOSE CROSSED LIMBS?! 

WILL SUBOSHI AND AMIBOSHI LOOK MORE LIKE TWINS AFTER THE MAKE-OVER??? 

WILL SHELLEY AND NAKAGO EVER FIND THE RIGHT WING, LEVEL, AND ROOM NUMBER...? 

...OF COURSE THEY WILL! ...or so we think... 


	6. Off to See the Football Game!

Author's Ramblings:

S: Ok, so we haven't updated this P.O.S. in a while... but it's not our fault that we've been so bombarded with homework and the such.  
C: Thank you to our **anonymous reviewer** who read this story and even bothered to read our AnC. Nakago tells us he appreciates your enthusiasm! In fact, he wants to know what **you** think should happen in the next chapter after this one.  
S: ***Says to Nakago*** That's a good idea! ***Turns back to audience/anonymous reviewer*** But if you can't think of anything you'd like for us to add, then that's alright too.  
C: By the way, we've been making our new character designs for our story on our FY site. They will be up shortly with character pictures and descriptions according to their respective roles.  


* * *

ACT 10

Nakago: "Well, looks like we're here!" ***stops infront of wooden door***  
S: ***Sees a heart carved onto the crappy wooden door with the letters N.K. + T.H.*** "Uhhh.... what is THAT?"  
Nakago: ***Says proudly*** "Ooooh that! I carved it as a sign of my love for Tamahome... Get it? T.H.? Tama. Ho-may? Even though I DID get in trouble for it... I don't see why. I think it looks cool!  
S: ***Smiles and nods sarcastically*** ***reaches out to turn the doorknob***  
[Note that this happens in slow motion] 

[Meanwhile, inside the janitorial closet...]  
C: ***Drones in a bored monotone*** "Tamahomeeeee... Tamahomeeeee..."  
Tamahome: ***drones in the same tone*** "Whaaaaaat... Whaaaaat..."  
C: ***Looks over to Tamahome and gets a psychotic glint in her eyes*** ***Starts to chant*** "Taaamahomeeee...."  
Tamahome: ***Sweatdrops***  
**A voice comes out from one of the walls of mops saving Tamahome from an unknown fate**  
C: ***Snaps out of scary mood*** ***Looks to approaching figure*** "OhmyGosh! ...Like-like-like.. you look like awesome... like.. who are you anyways?"  
Tamahome: "I told you those clothes would fit! It sure was fun giving you a makeover. I am all cheered up now. Yay!"  
C: "Seriously!" ***Glances admiringly at the jean jacket overlapping a wife-beater and the tight blue jeans identical to his brother's*** "Now you don't look like Amibo_shit_! -I mean... Now you look cool!"  
**Another voice comes from the other wall of mops**  
Voice: "Huh? What about shit? You better not be talking about how I'm supposedly constipated. I wasn't taking a shit in there okay?! Geez, stupid bitch... I need a smoke." ***Continues to ramble***  
Amiboshi: ***Speaks sincerely*** "Thanks for the compliment." ***Calls towards the opposite wall of mops*** "Otouto, do you need help with your pants? They were pretty hard to get into when I put them on."  
C: "Oh oh oh! Help? _Help_? What type of _help_ are you offering him?"  
Tamahome: "NO! Don't help! I have enough stains to clean off the other wall already." 

***Everyone is interrupted as the door creaks open and two dark figures step inside. They step underneath the light...***  
S: "Hi everyone! I know you missed me but I'm here now... so-"  
Nakago: ***Interrupts*** "TAMAHOME!" ***runs up to said person and gives him a big bear hug***  
S: "Well... that was quite the tearful reunion. Anyways..." ***Ignores the over-reacting cop***  
Amiboshi: ***Scoots behind wall of mops, clinging onto his brother with scared expression***  
Suboshi: ***Clings back***  
Amiboshi: ***Whispers to Suboshi*** "Who is that guy? That blonde guy's scaring me..."  
Suboshi: "Yeah... he's really really scary. Especially his hair."  
C: ***Calls behind wall of mops*** "I'm scared too! Let me join! I wanna join in!"  
Twins: ***Ignores and keep whispering to eachother***

Nakago: "Tamahome... I'm sorry for spending our money. Please accept this as an apology..." ***Whips out a brand new cleaning rag, handing it to Tamahome***  
Tamahome: "Aw, I LOVE IT!" ^___^ ***Suddenly turns dark and mutters pitifully*** "Money..."  
Nakago: "Oh... well... If you get married to me, we can share all our finances." ***Gets on one knee, trying to open a Ring Pop bag***  
S: "Nakago-Please! This is not the time. About the football game tonight... is anyone coming?"  
C: "What football game?"  
S: "I was tutoring a this girl today and she or he or whatever told me that there was a football game going on tonight. She's the quater back of the school team and invited us to watch. So how about it?"  
Nakago: "Oh! I already bought tickets!"  
C & S: "Oh really?" ***Edges closer***  
Nakago: ***Checks in pockets to retrieve them*** "Ohhh... looks like I only got two. Tamahome, do you want to have the honor of accompanying me?"  
S: "Shut up, Nakago. I said now's not the time." ***Mutters under breath*** "Babbling retard..."  
Nakago: ***Pretends not to hear*** "So would you like to be honored, Tamahome?"  
Tamahome: "Well... did the tickets cost money?"  
Nakago: "Hell yeah... I didn't just scam them like I usually do. They cost 5 whole bucks!"  
Tamahome: "Ok, I suppose so, since money was involved."  
Nakago: "Alright... let's go." ***Slings arm around Tamahome's shoulder and calls back to C & S*** "Meet ya guys at the game."  


* * *

ACT 11

C: "Well... now that THAT'S over..." ***Sighs in relief*** "...I kinda miss them."  
**_BANG!_**  
***C & S turn towards the sudden crash and see the wall of mops play dominoes***  
S: ***Grabs a nearby mop, arming herself in a defensive stance*** "Who's there?!"  
C: "OMG! Someone was spying on us!" ***Grabs the overturned trash can and charges into the dark***  
***A scream is heard***  
S: ***Looks startled and swings the mop. The end of the mop catches a nearby light switch, flicking it on***  
C: ***Blinks in the sudden light and looks accusingly at two identical boys, huddled together on the floor*** "Hey, which one of you screamed? That hurt my ears."  
S: ***Drops mop and approaches C*** "I think it was in unison. By the way, who is that?"  
C: "Who's what?"  
S: ***Points at a boy she doesn't recognize*** "That! You know... that! Who IS that?"  
C: ***Sarcastically*** "I dunno, who d'ya think?!"  
S: "I dunno... a clone of that one on the left?"  
Original: "Hey, we don't like being talked about like we're not here."  
Clone: "...."  
S: "Well, I know who _that_ one is. I tutored him while he was sleeping..."  
C: "Yeah, now you two look more like twins. I can't even tell you guys apart. It was easy before, all I had to do was look for brown and be able to tell who was who."  
S: "Uh huh..." ***Turns aways from clones*** "Well I don't care about you guys, so..." ***Turns back to clones*** "Hey, are you guys going to the football game? And is it true we need tickets?"  
Amiboshi: "Well... I never heard anything about tickets. Before when there were football games we never had to pay to get in."  
C: "Nakago's such a dirty cop! ...Tricking Tamahome into thinking he actually spent money on him. Although, I admit that was pretty smart on Nakago's behalf."  
S: "Yeah, don't let the mullet fool you into thinking he's anything dumber than his hair."  
C: ***Turns back to twins*** "So are you guys going or not?"  
Amiboshi: "Well... I sorta have a lot of homework tonight."  
C: "Homework?! ...What's that?"  
Amiboshi: "...Nevermind."  
S: "Well? Are you going or not?"  
Amiboshi: "You're so pesky!"  
C & S: ***Exchange weird looks*** "Pesky?!"  
Suboshi: ***Suddenly steps in*** "C'mon aniki, let's just go. You need to get out more."  
Amiboshi: "But we don't have any ways of transportation..."  
C: ***Out of the blue*** "Hey... are you guys incestrous?"  
Amiboshi & Suboshi: O_o;;  
C: "Cause if you guys are, we can give you a lift."  
Suboshi: "Uh... how does that work?"  
S: "I don't have enough room to fit both of you on separate seats. And the back trunk is for 'special' people... so if you don't mind sitting all over eachother then we can give you a ride there."  
Amiboshi: "Well.... I wouldn't mind getting a ride there..................................."  
C: "Ha! I knew it all along!"  
Everyone else: ***Ignores and sweatdrops***  
S: "Ok, it's settled then. Let's go." ***Starts to walk off***  
Amiboshi: "Oh wait, I need to get my homework."  
C: "Uh... okay, you go do that. Whatever _**that**_ is."  
S: "Alright, just meet us at the parking lot."  
Suboshi: "I'll come with you, aniki. Besides, I need to restock on smokes."  
C: "Bye! Make sure you don't do anything incestrous that'll take a long time!" ***Saunters away with a smirk***  
Suboshi: "Fuck you!"  
C: ***Suddenly turns*** "Oooooh! Okay!"  
S: ***Grabs a hold of C's arm and drags her away***  
C: "B-but... don't you want to?"  
S: ***Keeps dragging until they exit the closet***

Amiboshi: ***Starts off towards the door*** "Well, let's go get my homework."  
Suboshi: ***Runs in front of his brother and gets all pouty*** "That's not cool! You seem to like your homework more than me... and we all know that that's impossible 'cause I'm cooler than homework."   
Amiboshi: "But it's also true that you treasure your smokes more than me..."  
Suboshi: "That's because they taste better!"  
Amiboshi: ***Insulted*** "Well homework's more fun to do!"  
Suboshi: "And you're saying that _I'm_ NOT?!" ***Threatens with a lit cigarette***   
Amiboshi: ***Threatens with a nearby textbook***  
Suboshi: ***Throws the cigarette at him*** ***Grabs an ashtray***  
Amiboshi: ***Hurls the textbook*** ***Grabs more textbooks***  
[The twins start beating on eachother with ashtrays and textbooks] 

[Meanwhile down one of the hallways of the school...]  
C & S: "Blah... blah blah blah blah blah..."  
***A girl runs by the unsuspecting two and brushes past them heading towards the boy's bathroom***  
S: "Hey what the..."  
C: ***Turns around shouting*** "Hey! You're not a boy! You can't go in there!" ***Follows the girl yelling***  
S: ***Chases after C and the girl***  
C: ***Marches in the bathroom to see the girl in front of a mirror reapplying make up and fixing her hair*** "Don't you know that this is the _BOYS_ bathroom?!"  
Girl: "Huh? ...Yeah... Why are you in here?"  
S: ***Enters*** "We came in here to stop you from coming in here!"  
Girl (?): "Why? I'm a boy... do you expect me to go to the girls' bathroom or something?"  
S: ***Looks over the white and yellow cheerleading uniform the girl/boy has on*** ***Eyes rest on the bow in her/his hair and the cute yellow miniskirt*** "Teenagers these days... they don't know the difference between girls and guys." ***Turns to C*** "This is the _second_ hermaphrodite I've ran into today! Can you believe that?"  
C: ***Says to unknown gender*** "Who are you anyways?"  
Girl (boy?): "I'm Hotohori, the captain of the school cheerleading squad." ***Proudly shows off pom poms***  
C & S: ***Gawk***  
Hotohori: "Well... I'm running a bit late. I should hurry... don't wanna upset the guy I'm cheering for." ***Smiles sweetly*** "Oh by the way, you two should come to the game tonight. It'll be fun. And you should also get yourselves out of the boys' bathroom, the teachers are pretty strict about that." ***Glances back to the mirror*** "How does my hair look? I won't except anything less than perfect out of your mouths."  
C & S: ***Echoes*** "...Perfect..."** *Sweatdrops***  
Hotohori: ***Turns back and prances away*** "Thanks! See ya there!"  
C: "That was strange..."  
S: "Huh... Indeed..."  
***A toilet flushes and the clicking of high heels is heard***  
C: ***Turns head towards the stall*** "...Mitsukake?!"  
S: ***Makes a disgusted face, seeing the red high heels and the purple lipstick again*** "Oh yeah... I forgot about the nurse. That makes three transvestites."  
Mitsukake: "Did you guys come all the way into the boys' bathroom to find a nurse? ...TOO BAD! I'm off duty!"  
C: "Uhh... we're leaving...NOW!"  
[C & S turn and leave] 

[C & S arrive at parking lot and sees two figures hobbling towards them]  
S: "What's taking them so long? Are those two people them?" ***points to hobbling figures***  
C: ***Turns as the two hobblers hobble towards her and S*** ***Gasps!*** "What'd they do to eachother?" ***runs up to them*** "I thought I gave you strict instructions not to do anything incestrous that would take a long time!"  
S: ***Inspects the two rather disheveled boys*** "Ok... now I'm convinced."  
C: "Well? Don't you have anything to say for yourselves?"  
Twins: ***Huff and look away from eachother with arms crossed***  
C: "Well well... did someone do something the other did not like? Is _someone_ not satisfied???" ***smirks***  
S: ***Clears throat*** "Um... lets just go now. Don't wanna miss the football game where I get to see those two transvestities again... yay."  
[They all head towards the car]  
S: ***Gets in driver's seat***  
C: "I get to sit in the front again!" ***Hops in***  
S: ***Looks in rear view mirror and sees Suboshi*** "Hey, how'd you get that black eye?"  
Suboshi: ***Snarls*** "It's _COOL_! It makes me look rough." ***Gets in***  
C & S: ***Snicker***  
C: ***Calls out to Amiboshi*** "Well, aren't you going to get in?"  
Amiboshi: "...."  
C: "Fine! You don't have to sit on your brother, you can sit on me!" ^___^  
Amiboshi: "Um... I'll sit in the back." ***Squishes in beside his brother***  
C: "I thought you were going to sit on him."  
Amiboshi: "I thought so too... until a while ago." ***Glares and rubs bump on his head***  
C: "You got rammed into the wall, didn't you?" ***Looks at bump in concern***  
S: "...." ***Looks at the two mangled boys with limbs intertwined in odd positions*** "Ok whatever... if you're comfortable then lets get going." ***Starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot heading towards the football field at the other school***

[On the way there...]  
S: ***Turns head to look back at the twins*** "Are you sure you're comfortable? Cause I see that someone's turning blue from lack of oxygen. Want me to open the windows?"  
C: ***Screams*** "Shelley! Eyes on the road! You're driving into the wrong lane!!!"  
S: "Huh?" ***Looks ahead at oncoming vehicle*** "Shiiiit!" ***Swerves sharply, sending all the bodies in the car without seatbelts flying towards one side*** ***Gets back into the right lane and breathes a sigh of relief***  
C: ***Check on backseat riders*** "Are you guys okay?! I told you should have shared a seat belt... but nooo... you wouldn't listen." ***Sees them all over eachother*** "Heh, I take that you're alright... now that things are back to normal."  
S: "What was that all about.. hmm.. no point in thinking about these things." ***Continues driving***  
C: "Hey... aren't we going a little slow." ***Look over window and sees trees stationary and spots a turtle passing the car*** "Oh my God! Get that little creeper! Step on it! Step on it, Shelley!"  
S: ***Steps on gas repeatedly*** "Uhhh..."  
C: ***Continues looking out the window and sees an old man with a cane gaining on us*** "Eeek... how'd the old folks get so fast?"  
S: "Um.. this isn't working. One of you guys in the backseat get out and check what's wrong with the car."  
Twins: ***Ignores and continues making out***  
S: O_O;; "Err.... ok..." ***Gets out and kicks the engine*** ***Hears sputtering noises emerge*** ***Goes back to window and calls inside*** "Well this is just great. Looks like we're going to have to hitchhike." ***Leans against the side of the car with an arm held out infront and the thumb of her finger pointed upwards***  
Twins: ***Stop making out***  
Suboshi: "Do we have to? I like the pace we're going at. Actually no, you should drive a little slower, we're going too fast." ***Turns back and continues where he left off***  
S: ***Gives the two in the backseat a weird look and continues to hitchhike*** ***Spots a yellow school bus heading towards them and waves for it to stop***  
C: ***Tears her eyes away from the hot dog peddler walking up to our car*** "We're saved!"** *Jumps out the car and opens the backdoor*** "Sorry to disturb you guys, but...." ***Sees a entangled sight*** "Uh... nevermind." ***Slams door and hears screams from inside "That wasn't cool!" "That was very pesky!"***  
S: ***Runs along side the bus and bangs on the windows of the yellow bus*** "Hey! Mister! We need to hitch a ride! Open up!"  
[A window slides open and a pretty girl peeks out]  
S: "Hotohori?!"  
Hotohori: "Hm? Oh hi... do you need a ride?" ***Yells at bus driver*** "Stop the bus and open the doors!"  
S: ***Runs up to the open doors*** ***Sees the bus driver***  
Bus Driver: "Hurry up, no da! We don't want to waste more time, no da!"  
S: "...Uh, Chichiri?"  


* * *

Next Episode:

WILL THE TWINS EVER STOP MAKING OUT? 

WILL THE CAR EVER BE ABLE TO BEAT THE TURTLE, THE OLD MAN, AND THE HOT DOG PEDDLER? 

WILL CHICHIRI EXPLAIN TO US WHY HE DRIVES A YELLOW SCHOOL BUS? 

...I hope. To all of the above.. except for the first one! 


	7. Cheerleaders Bus Car Stretcher Parade

Author's Ramblings:

S: Breaking News!!!  
C: We are going to try and **REDEEM** Nathago--Oops! Nakago!  
S: ...By making him cooler!  
C: Well as cool as he can get in our story... sorry, it's just so easy to bash him because of his mullet and crossed eyes (see F.Y. artbook pics).  
S: ***determined*** We MUST do this. For the sake of ourselves, and the sake of people who actually read this. Because if we don't... we will start to get nightmares of him!  
C: Thanks to our anonymous reviewer for your ideas. And to answer those questions and also requests of Nurse Mitsukake... HOTOHORI IS CHEERING FOR MITSUKAKE! (Just kidding!)  


* * *

ACT 12

C: ***Runs towards Shelley and bus*** "Lets just leave them..." ***Gestures towards the twins***  
S: "But--my _CAR!_" ***Looks at P.O.S. and two identical guys making out in the backseat***  
C: "See what I mean? We shouldn't disturb them."  
S: "Hell no. I'm going to get him to tow the car behind them." ***Stomps off to talk to the driver***  
C: "Eughhh..." ***Glances back towards the car***  
S: ***Stomps back with some sort of thick wire and hook attached to the end*** "Now all we have to do is lace this through one of the wheels, am I correct?"  
C: "Uh, I guess. Since there's no where else to put it."  
S: ***Stomps towards car and strings through a front tire*** ***Stands up, sheilds eyes, and stomps back*** "Okay, done!"  
C: "Lets just get on the bus now."  
C&S: ***Make their way onto the bus and look around***  
C: "This place is really crowded... Ooh! I spot a seat." ***Points***  
[Suddenly a figure darts past and dives onto the only free seat]  
Suboshi: "I found a seat, aniki!"  
C: "Hey! _I_ found it, dumbass!"  
S: "Not fair!"  
Amiboshi: "Excuse me."   
C&S: ***Step aside, gawking at the loss of seating***  
Chichiri (Bus Driver): "Okay, everyone sit down!"** *Glances at rear view mirror at C&S*** "That includes you. Just because I agreed to tow your crappy car doesn't mean you have special priviledges, no da."  
C&S: ***Look around at the occupied seats and sit down the floor in failed attempt***  
Chichiri: "You're blocking the aisle, no da. That's a hazard to the safety of the passengers, no da. I will have to remove you if you can't find a seat."  
C&S: "NOT fair!"  
Suboshi: ***Snickers***

C: "That was NOT fair..."  
S: ***Crosses arms across her chest and leans the chair of the front seat backwards*** "Well, at least we can say that we've been towed once.  
C: ***Kicks dashboard in frustration*** ***Glances through windshield at the back of the bus*** ***Surprised*** "Oh my God... _What_ is Suboshi doing?"  
S: ***Frowns in disgust and looks away*** "Looks like he's trying to flash us."  
C: "...Showing off what he doesn't have. Oh wait--he just turned around and mooned us." ***Starts smiling pleasantly***  
S: ***Darts eyes back*** "Well, at least some good came out of this."** *Examines his rear*** "...Not bad, I guess. For an asshole... _JOKE!_"  
C: "That can be taken both ways. But I'll take it one way... and you'll probably take it the other." 

[Meanwhile in the yellow school bus...]  
Some Cheerleader: "Is that a guy in our bus?"  
Another Cheerleader: "Is he STRIPPING?"  
One More Cheerleader: "He **IS**! Hehehe."  
Hotohori: ***Examines nails and says in a bored tone*** "I'm not interested in fifteen-year-olds."  
Horny Cheerleaders: ***Swarm Suboshi***  
Amiboshi: ***Jumps up and tries to drag Suboshi back to their seat but is trampled by horny cheerleaders***  
Suboshi: ***Glances up still bent over*** "Ahhhh!!!" 

[Back in the car...]  
C&S: ***Hear a scream and snicker***

[Back in the bus...]  
Chichiri: ***Tries to get the attention of the cheerleaders by honking the horn*** "Sit down and close your mouths, no da! Sit down!"  
Horny Cheerleaders: ***Scramble to their seats and obediently obey***  
Chichiri: ***Suddenly turns his head 180 degrees with his happy mask on***  
Suboshi: ***Is speechless in shock***  
Chichiri with head still turned: ***Sweetly*** "Get out, no da." ***Stops the bus and opens the doors*** ***Head turns back the opposite way***  
Suboshi: ***Pulls up pants and furiously tugs on the zipper***  
Chichiri: ***Looks in the rear view mirror at the older twin*** "You get out too, no da. One for good measure and also for not taking care of your baby brother."  
Suboshi: "Baby?!" ***Tugs even harder on the zipper in frustration and breaks it right off*** "...Uh.. yeah.." ***Scurries off the bus with his brother following behind***  
Chichiri: ***Closes door... a little too soon***  
Amiboshi: "Ow!" ***Trips and stumbles as the door smacks his rear***  
[Everyone on the bus and in the car and infront of him hears a rip]  
Amiboshi: ***Checks behind him and examines his pants*** "...Er.. yeah.."  
Suboshi: ***Examines too*** "Good! You changed out of your ugly boxers!" ***Stands up and walks towards the car being towed***  
Amiboshi: ***Follows suit, embarassed and holding his rear***

[In the car...]  
C: "Lets lock the doors so they won't be able to come in!" ***Laughs evilly as she does so***  
S: ***Sees Amiboshi approach her window and knock softly on it as Suboshi leans up against Cecilia's window, retrieving a smoke, puffing on it and fidgeting with his zipper***  
C: ***Looks at the fingers tapping on the glass and stops laughing*** "Awww...Okay. Lets let him in since he's being cute."  
S: ***Unlocks a rear door***  
Amiboshi: ***Pulls on the handle opening the door with one hand, the other still placed behind him***  
Suboshi: ***Looks up, forgetting about his zipper and somehow slides super-fast over the hood of the car pushing his brother in and throwing himself inside***  
C&S: ***Dumbstruck***  
C: "How do you move so fast?"  
Suboshi: ***Huffs, puffs, gasps, and coughs trying to catch his breath***  
C: "Told ya you should have quit smoking."  
[Car starts moving again]  
Amiboshi: ***In tangles, squished in the small space of the backseat*** "Uhh... Otouto... Can you move?"  
Suboshi: ***Coughs, hacks*** "Uh.. no."  
Amiboshi: "Well... neither can I."  
S: "Looks like you guys are going to have to --"  
C: "Be yaoi and incestrous!"  
Suboshi: ***Whips out another cigarette and lights it ignoring C&S, glancing down at his broken zipper and revealing undergarments***  
C&S: ***Glance down as well***  
Amiboshi: ***Sighs and moves himself out from under his brother***  
[Suddenly the car's wheels get tangled in the wire and it tilts on one side momentarily]  
C&S: ***Grab on to their seatbelts, bracing themselves***  
Amiboshi: ***Falls on top of his brother, pants ripping some more***  
C&S: ***Glance backwards at the sound as a giant hole rips into Amiboshi's pants revealing his undergarments as well***  
Suboshi: ***Swallows his cigarette in surprise***  
Amiboshi: "Otouto!" ***Knocks softly on Suboshi's back***  
[Car tips back on to all fours]  
Suboshi: ***Hacks up cigarette on impact***  
Amiboshi: ***Turns halfway around on Suboshi's lap and hugs him*** "Oh it's good that you're not dead... yet."  
C&S: ***Sweatdrops as they watch incestrous things happen as two ripped garments come together***  
Suboshi: ***Catches breath and notices C&S staring*** "What are you two lookin' at?!?!"  
C&S: ***Continue watching silently***  


* * *

ACT 13

[Bus tires screech and slam into a pole as a tire flies off. The car crashes into the back of the bus with the remaining momentum bringing a halt to the incestrous activities]  
Chichiri: "Damnit, no da!"  
Cheerleaders: ***Start screaming... "My hair!" "My nails!" "My skirt!" "My pom poms!"***  
Hotohori: ***Pushes past distressed cheerleaders making his way towards the front of the bus*** "What happened?"  
Chichiri: "The pole got in my way, no da."   
Hotohori: ***Unamused*** "Oh." ***Looks back at the car that had rammed into the back of the bus*** "And what happened to that?" 

[Back the car the windshield cracks and two identical shrill screams are heard... in the backseat]  
S: ***Pounds on the car horn in anger*** "What the hell! Aren't air bags supposed to pop out?"  
C: ***Sees Chichiri and the cheerleaders getting out of the bus*** "Look, something's happening."  
S: ***Stops pounding momentarily*** "What are they doing? Are they gonna do a little cheer and pray for the bus to start moving again?"  
C: ***Hears Hotohori's voice shouting, "Gimme an "H" ... Gimme an "O" ... Gimme a "T"...*** "Well what do you know. Hotohori's spelling his _own_ name... by himself."  
S: ***Nods seeing cheerleaders chattering amongst themselves***  
C: ***Rolls down a window and sticks her head out*** "H-O-T... O-H-O-R-I... SPACE! ... X ... SPACE! N-U-R-I-K-O" ***Whips out a flag and waves it around***  
Hotohori: ***Stops yelling to himself, turns around, and smiles at Cecilia***  
Chichiri: "Well, looks like we're going to have to push the bus, no da. We're not far from the field, no da."   
Suboshi: ***Overhears the busdriver*** "Don't tell me I have to get up." ***Fake coughs... bringing on real coughs and hacks***  
Amiboshi: ***Shakes head*** "Oh my poor brother..."  
Hotohori: "Go team! You can do it!" ***Skips over to the car and hops on top of the hood, waving golden pom poms in the air*** "Gimme an H..."  
C: "H!"  
Hotohori: "Gimme an O..."  
C: "O!"  
S: ***Avoids looking up the cheerleader's skirt***  
Chichiri: ***Orders cheerleaders into positions, handing a huge rope to each*** "Heave--Ho, no da! Heave--Ho, no da!"  
Cheerleaders: ***Obey***  
Hotohori: "Go Team!" ***Throws pom poms in the air and catches them as he does a flip onto the roof of the car***  
S: "Ahh!" ***Screams and clenches eyes together***  
C: ***Looks with interest***  
Twins: ***Continues being incestrous***  
Chichiri: ***Continues "Heave--Ho, no da-ing"***  
Cheerleaders: ***Continue pulling***  
[Bus starts moving slowly, dragging the car behind it. Turtle crawls by along side. Old man catches up. Hot dog peddler tries to sell hot dogs to the cheerleaders.] 

[Meanwhile Mitsukake wheels himself up in a stretcher with a crowbar]  
Mitsukake: ***With a burst of energy, throws the crowbar forward and latches on to the bumper of the blue car Terminator-style***  
Residents of the backseat: ***Scream in horror as a man with purple lipstick, missing teeth, and red high heels is towed by a crowbar laying silently on top of the stretcher***  
Mitsukake: ***Raises his head*** "Hi kids! Mind if I tag along?"  
Amiboshi and Suboshi: ***Look at eachother and start throwing textbooks and cigarettes out the window at the scary man(?) in fright***  
Mitsukake: ***Whips out a medi-kit shielding himself from the barrage of random objects***  
C&S: ***Stare ahead with blank-expressions, listening to Hotohori's cheers drown out the commotion in the backseat***  
Hotohori: ***Takes no notice to the visitor behind him as he is too engrossed in his own cheers***

[5 minutes later...]  
Hotohori: "Gimme a... Oh! We're here already? That was pretty easy!" ***Hops off roof of car and towards his fellow cheerleaders***  
S: ***Screams as she catches an upskirt glimpse***  
C: ***Opens up the door and gets out*** "Well, we're late. Let's go find seats before they're taken." ***Glares at Suboshi***  
S: ***Opens her door and steps out, running to the entrance***  
Twins: ***Run out of objects to chuck at the nurse and quickly scramble out***  
Mitsukake: ***Lowers medi-kit, lets go of crowbar, gets off stretcher, dusting his skirt off and adjusting his cap before darting off tp terrorize the cheerleaders***  
C&S: ***Walk through gate entrance hearing a familiar male cheerleader, "Gimme an S! Gimme a C! Gimme an A! Gimme an R! Gimme a Y!"***  
C: ***Walks ahead and points*** "Hey, there's a spot!" ***Is shoved aside as a blur runs past, occupying the last spot left***  
Blur: "I found a seat, aniki!"  
C: "Bastard!"  


* * *

  
Next Episode:

WHAT WAS SUBOSHI'S MOTIVE FOR STEALING SEATS? 

WHAT IS HOTOHORI THINKING CHEERING TO HIMSELF? 

WHAT OTHER SCARY THINGS IS MITSUKAKE PLANNING TO DO? 

That's all. We're busy people and this probably won't be updated for a long time. 


End file.
